


Только после тебя

by Jedaite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite
Summary: Сейчас Широ не смог бы ответить даже на вопрос, сколько будет дважды два. Зато совершенно точно знал, что Кит за это огребет.





	Только после тебя

Жизнь его к такому не готовила!

Широ сжал ягодицы и до боли прикусил губу, чтобы не выпустить наружу протяжный стон.

— Капитан, вы хотите возразить? — уточнил Айверсон, наверняка заметив гримасу на лице Широ.

— Нет. Продолжайте, — жестко контролируя артикуляцию, разрешил тот. Вообще-то у него было с десяток предложений, но все они сводились к тому, чтобы закончить сегодняшнее совещание.

Широ бросил взгляд на Кита, сидевшего напротив, и поймал едва заметную улыбку. За-ра-за!

Стихшая на время его ответа вибрация вернулась, и Широ пробрала дрожь. У него уже давно стояло каменно, а батарейки в этой клятой игрушке и не думали подыхать. Вибратор был небольшой, но Широ хватало за глаза. А ведь ещё утром он смеялся Киту в лицо, что такой маленький он даже не заметит!

Как наивен он был!

Широ попытался сосредоточиться на счете, заставляя механическую руку на столе лежать спокойно. Та немного подергивалась, будто колебалась, разрываясь между противоречивыми импульсами. Больше всего Широ хотелось сунуть её под стол и наконец сжать себя, пусть даже так, через ткань.

Или выгнать всех! Или выпороть Кита! Или вытрахать Кита так, чтобы ему больше не приходило в голову с ним спорить! Или дать, чтобы Кит его вытрахал так, чтобы Широ зарекся с ним спорить! Хоть что-нибудь…

Широ очень старался, чтобы внутренний вой не прорвался наружу. Не шевелиться, помнить о дыхании, не сжимать ягодицы — от этого становилось только хуже! — дышать, главное — дышать!

Слова окружающих доходили до сознания Широ искаженными настолько, что он едва мог разобрать, что они говорят, и совершенно не понимал, о чём. Спасибо, его мнением никто не интересовался!

Сейчас Широ не смог бы ответить даже на вопрос, сколько будет дважды два. Зато совершенно точно знал, что Кит за это огребет. О Ките тоже лучше было не думать, но не получалось. Он сидел как раз напротив, подперев голову кулаком, сверкал в сторону Широ потемневшими глазами, невесомо улыбался и лениво водил по планшету пальцем, то поднимая уровень вибрации внутри Широ, то почти её отключая. За-ра-за! Любимая, желанная зараза!

Широ с трудом отвёл от него взгляд и уткнулся в сплетенные перед собой руки. Дышать, не думать, стараться слушать и хоть что-нибудь услышать! Но как, когда капитан Атласа, прославленный герой вселенной, хочет только трахаться, ну или хотя бы запустить руку себе в штаны, плотно обхватить член и наконец кончить! Ну или, на крайний случай, просто вытащить вибратор.

Широ шумно вздохнул.

— Широ, тебе нехорошо? — уточнил Кит.

Зараза!

Широ вскинул на него глаза и пропал. Кит смотрел на него с почти материальным обещанием во взгляде, настолько весомым, что Широ вздрогнул и безо всякой вибрации.

Вместо того, чтобы сдаться, Широ упрямо помотал головой. Он был Чемпионом. Он пережил плен галра. Он успел умереть и воскреснуть. Он сможет вытерпеть и это!

Ведь сможет?

— Давайте. Продолжим.

Кит оказался к нему милостив или, наоборот, расчетливо жесток, это как посмотреть, и включил вибрацию не сразу, дав Широ возможность перевести дух. Впрочем, ожидание вибрации воспринималось чуть ли не мучительнее, чем она сама. Широ казалось, тело практически звенит от сковавшего его напряжения, и необходимость оставаться неподвижным только добавляла масла в огонь.

Больше всего хотелось винить во всём Кита, мол, спровоцировал, развел, воплотил, но толком не выходило — сам сделал неудачное предложение, сам согласился на встречное, всё сделал сам, а Кит… Что Кит? Кит, как всегда, был последовательным во всём. Особенно в том, что касалось самого Широ.

Но сейчас от его последовательной заботы хотелось сдохнуть! Отдаться прямо на рабочем столе или сползти под него, добраться до Кита и отсосать ему так, чтобы тот тоже потерял голову. Но вместо того, чтобы капитулировать, Широ отчего-то сидел, прикрывая рот ладонью, кусал губы, порой до крови, и тонул в жажде всё больше и больше.

Широ немного пришёл в себя, только когда вибрация стихла, а Кит с силой сжал руку на его плече. Он вскинул голову, недоумевая, когда это тот успел оказаться рядом, и с ужасом осознал, что последние сколько-то там минут напрочь испарились из памяти. Что там говорил Кит? Что он говорит теперь?

До затуманенного сознания с трудом донеслись слова:

—… по пятому кругу. Предлагаю завтра… Капитан? Капитан, вы согласны? — Кит сжал руку на плече Широ почти до боли, и Широ кивнул — сейчас он был согласен со всем и на всё.

— Тогда решено, — откликнулся Айверсон. — Капитан, вы всё-таки загляните к врачу на всякий случай.

Широ бездумно кивнул. К врачу? Зачем ему нужен врач?

Люди покидали кабинет чересчур медленно: отчего-то последние минуты этой пытки казались особенно невыносимыми. Широ цеплялся за ощущение ладони Кита на своём плече и, когда Кит убрал руку и последним пошел на выход, качнулся следом. Качнулся — и задрожал, уже не в силах скрыть судорогу.

— Кит, — хрипло позвал Широ.

— Капитан, у вас найдется немного времени для меня? — заглушая слова Широ громко попросил Кит и плотно закрыл за только что вышедшим офицером дверь.

Закрыл, порывисто обернулся, стремительно пересек комнату и, повернув кресло Широ к себе, опустился перед ним на колени.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — пообещал он. — Сейчас.

Кит расправился с пряжкой ремня и молнией так быстро, что Широ этого не запомнил. У него где-то в подкорке отпечаталось другое: Кит, берущий его в рот, Кит, обхватывающий член так плотно, как только возможно, Кит, позволяющий Широ податься бедрами, сгрести себя за косу и трахать в рот так, как Широ сейчас больше всего было надо.

Широ пришел в себя не сразу, с губ сорвался стон. Он открыл глаза и не смог сфокусировать взгляд. Кит все ещё сидел у него в ногах, гладил бедра и неторопливо вылизывал его член. Широ расставил ноги шире и застонал — вибратор всё ещё был в нём, и простое движение снова окунуло его в дрожь.

Кит поднял голову и, облизав губы, шепнул:

— Наверное, надо достать, да?

Широ закрыл лицо руками. Киту надо было законодательно запретить так делать! Облизываться, шептать, сидеть у него ног, говорить такие вещи — его бросило в жар так, словно он не кончил только что.

— Широ? Тебе нехорошо? — игривые нотки исчезли из голоса Кита, и теперь в нём явственно ощущалось беспокойство.

Широ убрал от пылающего лица руки и бросил выразительный взгляд себе на пах.

— Очень. Очень нехорошо.

Кит послушно опустил взгляд вниз, оценил размеры его “нехорошо” и лукаво улыбнулся.

— Тогда будем делать хорошо, — кивнул он и принялся деловито расшнуровывать Широ ботинки.

Широ рассмеялся и подавился стоном — Кит, зараза этакая, снова включил вибрацию!

— Ки-и-ит, — протянул Широ, когда вспомнил, что дышать всё-таки надо. Надо было сказать, чтобы тот прекратил, что он — Широ — больше не выдержит, но ничего, кроме ещё одного жалобного стона, с губ не сорвалось.

— Так люблю, когда ты стонешь. Мне не хватало этого всё совещание. — Обычно Широ нравилось раскручивать Кита на разговоры в постели, обычно это не слишком ему удавалось, но сейчас — лучше бы Кит молчал. От его слов коротило где-то под сердцем и жаркой волной оседало в паху. — Приподнимись.

Широ послушался раньше, чем сообразил, чем ему это отзовётся. И глухо застонал. Впрочем, Киту хватило времени, чтобы сдернуть с него брюки вместе с бельем, осталось только послушно поднять одну ногу, затем другую. Широ едва перевел дыхание, а когда открыл глаза, Кит уже склонился над ним и поцеловал. Широ ответил, кусаясь от жадности, положил ладонь под затылок Кита, не давая отстраниться, если тот вдруг вздумает. Но Кит никуда не спешил исчезать, а продолжил планомерно избавлять Широ от одежды. Отпустить Кита всё-таки пришлось — иначе бы китель напрочь сковал Широ руки.

На рубашке Кит всё-таки сломался: не расстегнув до конца, со стоном склонил голову и укусил в излучину плеча и шеи, провел ладонью по груди и, лизнув, словно на пробу, сосок, взял в рот.

Широ всё-таки взвыл. Это было как-то чересчур. Ощущения сбоили, накладывались друг на друга, его крыло в умелых руках, которые прикасались то к бедрам, то к члену, то к соскам.

Кит с трудом отстранился, погладил за яйцами, протолкнул пальцы внутрь — и когда Широ смог продышаться, твердо сказал:

— Я гораздо лучше. Как считаешь?

— Да-да-да! — пробормотал Широ и закинул одну ногу на подлокотник кресла.

— Да — я лучше или да — уберем?

Но ответа Кит ждать не стал, вытянул вибратор и прикусил за сосок. Широ дернулся и замер, разрываемый на части противоречивыми желаниями. Пальцев Кита хотелось больше, и, вместе с тем, тот уже смыкал губы на его соске. И Широ просто подался к нему и от неожиданности заморгал, поймав лишь воздух. Кит утек у него прямо из рук. Зараза!

Кит сидел на столе, прямо перед ним и смотрел на него так пристально и жадно, что Широ замер. Кит похлопал по столу рядом со своим бедром.

— Всегда мечтал взять тебя на этом столе. Позволишь?

Широ притянуло к Киту, казалось, раньше, чем тот закончил говорить, он тяжело оперся на стол по обе стороны от Кита и посмотрел ему в глаза. В ушах шумело, и за этим шумом Широ почти не различал свой голос.

— Кыш. — Широ отвлекся на поцелуй, но всё же смог отстраниться и едва слышно закончил: — С моего... места.

Кит бархатно рассмеялся и легонько толкнул его в плечо, вынуждая посторониться. Широ пошатнулся — ноги едва держали. Он вообще плохо понимал, откуда у него взялись силы не то что стоять, а прежде всего — встать?

Кит стек со стола, а в следующую секунду Широ на этот стол уложили — знакомый захват Кит исполнил безупречно. Широ подавился смехом, когда ладонь Кита сомкнулась на его члене, и глухо застонал.

Кит накрыл его собой, оттянул ворот рубахи и укусил за загривок. Широ подавился вдохом и безо всякого намека расставил шире ноги.

— Кит, Ки-и-ит... — Это имя само просилось на язык, и Широ шептал, не отдавая себе в полной мере отчета в том, что именно выпускает вместе со вздохами и стонами. Просьбы, мольбы, обещания, требования — какими разными гранями оказалось способно играть одно имя, когда от жажды плывет зрение и кружится голова.

Кит прикусывал загривок, жадно зализывал укусы, гладил по бедру, прикасался к члену и, казалось, собирался длить эту муку до бесконечности. Широ уже откровенно не знал, как ещё себя предложить, а предложить было необходимо. Его скручивало от желания, и он почти потерялся в потребности. Он уже протянул руку, чтобы обхватить себя за член, когда Кит отвел ягодицу в сторону, приставил головку ко входу и толкнулся внутрь. Широ захрипел, распластался по столу, царапая его поверхность, и замер, когда Кит вошел в него до упора. Под алтеанской рукой на столешнице остались отчетливые борозды — но кому до них было дело, если всё, что было надо — это толкнуть напряженное тело в движение и податься навстречу Киту. Того сорвало — моментально и уже неостановимо. Кит брал до синяков на бедрах, до укусов за загривок, до того, что Широ не мог даже подаваться навстречу, только принимать и умирать вместе с ним. Киту даже не потребовалось прикасаться к члену Широ — тот вылетел и так, оглушенный и в забытье — хватило услышать, как с губ Кита срывается протяжное: “Ши-иро-о”.

— Широ? Широ? Ты в порядке?

Широ повернул голову на голос и блаженно улыбнулся. Всё было настолько безупречно, насколько это могло быть. Он был в объятиях Кита. Лучше было бы только, если бы не свисали ноги и ступням не было так холодно.

Широ неохотно открыл глаза. Потолок кабинета он узнал не сразу. Воспоминания вообще возвращались урывками, тело до сих пор звенело от сокрушительного оргазма. Кончил без прикосновения к члену — только Кит был способен так его довести, только он! Дважды, подряд. С ума сойти. Но его всё ещё беспокоил вопрос, почему пяткам так холодно?  
Широ повернулся и осел обратно: тело пробрало дрожью, но он больше просто не мог.

— Кит, тш-ш, всё в порядке, — хрипло отозвался Широ, пытаясь успокоить вскинувшегося на его стон любовника. — Мне очень хорошо.

— Хорошо, — протянул Кит и погладил его по пояснице.

— Н-не делай так, — попросил Широ, крупно вздрагивая. — Так пока не делай.

Рука Кита замерла на бедре, а потом переместилась Широ на затылок, и он зарылся пальцами в волосы.

— А так можно?

Широ втерся в ласкающую ладонь. Для слов было слишком рано.

Первое осознание, которое пришло Широ голову добрых двадцать минут спустя, было сродни откровению. Они лежали на столе. На его рабочем столе. И с него свисали ноги Широ.

Кит умудрился затащить его безвольное тело на стол. И в подробности второго открытия Широ вникать точно не хотел. Зато ему стало интересно другое, и он даже нашел в себе силы приподняться, чтобы спросить:

— Кит, ответь мне на один вопрос.

— Слушаю.

— Ты накануне не ставил вибратор на зарядку?

Тот должен был отключиться максимум через полчаса после начала совещания, а по хорошему — через пятнадцать минут, но продержался гораздо дольше и даже не думал отключаться. Широ был уверен в ответе, но не уточнить просто не мог.

— Ставил.

Широ со стоном уронил голову обратно на плечо Кита. Тот тихо рассмеялся:

— Хитрый какой! Значит, меня ты разводил на то, чтобы я мучился всё собрание, а сам легко согласился, зная о том, что батарея почти разряжена?

— Вот именно, Кит, я предлагал тебе полчаса, а вот в тебе — ни капли милосердия. Ты специально его зарядил? — на возмущение у Широ не было сил.

— Нет. Просто совпало, — честно отозвался Кит. — Так как, это можно пережить за работой?

В его голосе сквозило неподдельное любопытство.

Широ улыбнулся — в конечном итоге, возможно ему и удастся убедить Кита, что такие игры — это очень даже неплохо, но сейчас никаких игр ему не хотелось. И Широ честно сознался:

— Не уверен, что я вообще жив. Поговорим через пару часов.

Зря Широ сетовал на жизнь: та, тренируя выносливость, готовила его именно к такому. Пожалуй, ему не на что было жаловаться. Разве что на замёрзшие ноги.


End file.
